List of Zombies
Here's a list of all zombies found so far in the album and their favorites. If you find more, please add them! {C Zombie with a ? next to the name is a guess of the name from its picture} Normal Zombies #Hungry - No favorite #Student - Brain Burger #Nurse - No favorite #White Collar - Finger Hotdog #Police - No favorite #DJ - No favorite #Girl - Blood Ice Candy #Mother - No favorite #Army - Lips Chocolate #School Girl - Blood Swiss Roll #Hip Hop - No favorite #Doctor - No favorite #Burger Girl - Brain Cheese Burger #Basketball - Fruits with Worm #Teacher - No favorite #CEO - Bowel Green Curry #Model - Bloody Tart #Lawyer - No favorite #Air Pilot - Entrails Minestrone #Maid - Vessel Mont Blanc #Bartender - Small Intestine Mulled Wine #Cheer - No favorite #Director - Finger Eclair #General - Fingers Potato #Sister - Poison Mille Crepe #Astronaut - No favorite #Butler - Classic Blood Coffee #Secretary - Intestine Apple Pie #Sushi - California Roll #Bunny - Vessel Seafood Pasta #Ninja - Vescera Rice Ball #Fat Pirate - Arm Meat Jerky #Skinny Pirate - Sword Blood Soup #Female Pirate - Heart Pus Liquorice #Gothic Princess - Suicide Cream Cake #Gothic Punk - Bat Wing Souffle' #Gothic Rock - Rotten Bagna Cuada #Gothic Lolita - Cursed Royal Tea #Witch - Witch's Special Beer #Mummy - Mummy Mix Smoothie #Ghost - Ghost's Requiem Cake #Vampire - Vampire Cupcake #Pilgrim -Harvest Basket with Skull #Pilgrim Lady - Pilgrim's Poison Grape Juice #Farmer - Farmer's Grave Meatloaf #Elf - Elf Ear Champagne #Reindeer? - Bog House Cookie #Dark Elf - Dark Elf Ear #Dark Snowman - Skull Snowman Icecream #Confetti? - Grudge Martini #Party Animal - Creepy New Year Cake #Girl Candle? - 2012 Brain Cocktail #Firework? - Explosive Tapas #Little Red Riding Hood - Wolf Pie #Snow White - Deathly Apple Candy #Pinocchio - Poison Butterfly Cake #Cinderella - Truffles in Glass Slipper #Cupid Zombie - Mesmerizing Cookie #Heart Break Zombie - Choco Fondue Brain #Fall In Love - Heart Ear Tart #Love or Hate - Love or Hate Cocktail #Ballerina Zombie - Swan Roast #Boy Zombie - Zombie Kiddie Meal #??? - ??? #Fashion Designer - Stabbing Baguette #Firefighter - Burining Heart #Stewardess Zombie - Muscle Steak Meal #Shamrock - Cream with a Rib #Lady Lepruchuan - Rainbow Eyeball Cake #Green Bunny Sister - Carrot Finger Cake #Blue Bunny Sister - Rabbit Egg Candy #Purple Bunny Sister - Zombie Egg Chocolate #??? - Green Cupckae #??? - Brain Salad #??? - Midnight Cocktail #??? - Easter Basket #??? - Paddy Skull Stew #??? - Captain's Call Cake #??? - House-Made Broth #??? - Taranula Shake #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #??? - ??? Special Zombies #Franken - Meat on the Bone #Football - Kebab Viscera #Bear - Blood Jam Toast #Zombabe Ruth - Eye Rare Steak #Super - Flesh BBQ #Captain Pirate - Stewed Captain in a Barrel #Jack-o'-Lantern - Haunted Pumpkin #Turkey - Doomed Turkey #Santa - Santa's Arm Cake #Nightmare Santa? - Dark X'Mas Cake #??? #Teddy Bear - Teddy's Blood Wine #Devil Cupid - Dark Devil Ice Cream #??? - ??? #??? - ??? #Lepruchuan - St Patrick Day Beer #Easter Egg - Easter Basket #Easter Bunny - Rabbit au Lait #Hard Boiled Chick - Hard Boiled Egg #Mayor - Mayor's Special Plattter #Master Chef - Master Chef Platter #Red Dancer - Golden Samba Soup #Orange Dancer - Golden Skull #Green Dancer - Requiem Maracus Mojito #Black Police - Police Hotdog #White Police - Golden Donuts #Master Chef Brother - M. Chef Brother Special #Special Guest from Animal Bakery-No Favorite-Bunny Painter From Easter Wonderland in Animal Bakery #??? - ??? #Zombie Chef - Celebrity Kiddie Menu #Golden Mayor - Celebrity Champagne #??? - ??? Category:Zombies Category:Normal Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Red Zombie